Hazme el amor pero de tu vida
by Marta1234j
Summary: Todos sabían que se querían. Todos sabían que estaban juntos. Y nadie lo dudaba. Excepto Antonio. ¿Por qué empezó a salir con él? ¿Por qué le quería? ¿O por desesperación? Eso no era amor, era una mentira. Pero, ¿que le habría hecho replantearse su relación? Sin duda, el nórdico lo sabía. Crack!Pairing SpainxIceland y Spuk. Porque no se puede elegir de quien te enamoras.
1. Por lo que hice por ti y tu no sabias

*Explota por que debería estar estudiando Tecnología y ha decidido escribir otro Fanfic* YEAH BEACHES, Dos fanfics en dos días, no se que coño me pasa xD

Este fanfic es una disculpa para mi BFF Yatih (mi Best FanFiction :3) que le ''prometí'' un fanfic y pase un poco de ella PERO COMO ELLA PASA DE MI POR WASAP, YO PASO DE ELLA POR FANFRI :/

Total, que esta paranoia (es una paranoia caca porque entre que es cortito, es crack y está mal escrito) es pa ella porque es la más mejor escritora después que mua -mentira toh, escribo como el culo-

Y ahora dejando esta dedicatoria, si esa era la dedicatoria, pues empiezo a explicar mi cosa rara que llamaremos Fanfic.

Es crack, empezamos con eso desde ya, y los protagonistas son: Er buenorro de Toño e Islandia, que es el putoh amoh. En verdad no me gusta Islandia no se porque empeze a obsesionarme con el x3 Y bueno es de amor~ y la pareja principal es SpaIsl (como mola el nombre) pero tambien hay Spuk. Este fic es un fic de odio a Inglaterra en el que se le tratara como puta que es ;3 Que maja soy.

Y ya no hay na más. Por ahora tengo un cap dudo que lo continue si no tengo reviú -algo que dudo mucho-

Advertencias: Lo típico: Inglaterra puta, España parece una adolescente con sus dramas amorosos, Islandia depresivo, a Puffin se lo comió Kumanjiro porque no lo he metido, America tiene un serio problema mental, POSHOCOLATE PAS TOS y tal.

Disclaimer: Debería estar estudiando y lo sabes, EVERYBODY, PUT YOUR HANDS UP *música guay, música guay*. Hetalia es mio, beacheeeeees~ Nah, es coña. O no. O si. O no.

CUIDAICO CON LAS FARTAS

**Pa la YáÀaTíÌh tÓo RéèSHúÚlÓònÁàh (es muy choni, ya)**

_¿Quién te quiere y te cuida, como yo? _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Por lo que hice por ti y tu no sabías**

_''No te vayas, no me dejes así'' te hubiese dicho entonces._

_Pero no dije nada sin embargo._

_Me quede quieto, allí, bajo la lluvia, como un perfecto imbécil,_

_viendo como te ibas para siempre._

Un chico de ojos color agua que se encontraban debajo de unas cejas fuera de lo normal. Su piel blanca contrarestaba con su pelo rubio. Era delgado y alto, parecía delicado, y en cierto modo, lo era. Con la cabeza bien alta para que se viera lo orgulloso que era, agarraba con una de su manos a su acompañante. Este era todo lo contrario, piel morena tostada al sol y con grandes músculos. Pelo castaño alborotado y dos grandes esmeraldas que decoraban su rostro. Iban alegremente intentando contagiar a su amigo, con ningún resultado.

Eran la noche y el día. El sol y la luna, el aceite y el agua. Si uno hacía una cosa, el otro hacía lo contrario. Destinados a odiarse hasta el fin de sus días y a joderse mientras vivieran. España e Inglaterra. Antonio y Arthur. Enemigos para siempre. O tal vez no.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ser novios? Nadie lo sabía. Un día habían saltado con la tontería y nadie se lo había creído hasta que Toño le había comido la boca en medio de la conferencia. Desde entonces, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Si bien mucha gente se había opuesto a la relación (vease todos los franceses menos Mónaco), nadie consiguió cortar la relación. Se veían cada día más enamorados, entre besos y grititos por parte del tsundere. Todos al verlos pasar cogidos de las manos soltaban el típico ''Aawwww'' que hacía que el británico se sonrojara. Quién fuera ellos ¿verdad?

Pues eso mismo pensaba España.

Eso era lo que aparentaban ser y, es verdad. La primera semana lo fue, la segunda no. La pasión hizo ''¡Puff!'' y se cayo con todo el equipo. Ni caricias, ni besos, ni llamadas, ni ''Te quiero'', a no ser que fuera en público. Y eso desconcertaba al ibérico.

Un día me quiere y me ama con locura y al día siguiente ''si te he visto, no me acuerdo''. Solo tenían momentos de pareja cuando el inglés aparecía en busca de sexo y ya esta, nada más. Él tan positivo que era no lo tomaba en cuenta. _Solo es hoy _intentando justificar los actos de su novio _Tendrá un mal día._Pero eso ya no era un mal día, era una mala relación.

Y aún así no perdía la esperanza. Todas las mañanas al despertarse, le mandaba un ''Buenos días, amor'' o un ''Ojalá estuvieras conmigo''. Se molestaba en hacerle los recados que tenía. Le recogía antes de las reuniones ¡Incluso había dejado el tema de Gibraltar por él! Pero no servía para nada.

Era en esos momentos al llegar de las reuniones, en los que Arthur cogía su mano ágilmente y se ponía a sonreir cortadamente finguiendo un sentimiento que, a su parecer, no era mutuo.

Ahora, andando por los pasillos para hacer tiempo antes de entrar a la reunión, se dedicaba a pensar en su relación ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba y no se molestaban en hacerlo.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar al comedor donde no había nadie por que eran las 11:50 de la mañana y todos habían desayunado. Menos uno.

Estados Unidos.

Su principal enemigo. Sabía que le gustaba Inglaterra y sabía que a la más mínima que se despistara , se lanzaba a por él. Pero, gracias a Dios, su novio ya le había dicho a Alfred que no. O al menos eso le había dicho a él.

El de las gafas dejo de comer su hamburguesa (Típico aperitivo de media mañana) y saludo cual bobo al otro rubio, como si no le hubiera visto. Rápidamente, Arthur se soltó de el hispano y se dirigió con una sonrisota a su ex-colonia.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces comiendo ahora? - Dijo intentando parecer serio.

- Tengo hambre.

Era una conversación normal si no mencionamos que el inglés estaba casi tirado encima del americano que ni se inmutaba. Un poco más cerca y se estaban besando. El español ajeno a todo esto, se quedo en la puerta de la sala mirando como su ''novio'' ''hablaba'' con su ''amigo'' entendiendo novio por follamigo, hablaba por provocaba y amigo por puta de turno.

- Yo también tengo hambre.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Tengo hamburguesa, patatas... - El de ojos verdes le señalo su buffet a lo que el otro respondió acercándose a su oreja y diciendo.

- Te quiero a ti.

Vale. Eso era el jodido colmo. Mucho era que soportara los roces que tenía con el francés, que viera los besitos que se daba con el japones y que aguantara los abrazitos con el canadiense ¡Pero eso ya era pasarse!

España salió pegando zapatazos en el suelo y haciendo que los otros dos miraran confundidos como salía corriendo de la habitación. El ingles miro con cara de sorpresa mientras que el joven decía confundido.

- ¿Él también quería comida?

* * *

_Apartarse, coño._

Todos los putos países entraban a la vez de repente. Y como él iba a contracorriente pues como que tenía que joderse e ir empujando a todos. Ignoro los comentarios de sus amigos y los insultos de las otras naciones ¡Tenía sus problemas!

Él ya sabía, desde antes de empezar a salir, la fama de putita de su amante, pero eso era ya pasarse. Recorría los pasillos de aquel edificio al tuntun y cada vez había más gente y más gente que le impedía moverse pero le daba igual, estaba mal y nadie le iba a impedir que siguiera su camino.

Excepto él.

De repente, un chico de pelo blanco y poca estatura, se quedo parado delante de él. De sus mejillas brotaban lágrimas a raudales y sus ojos amatistas eran preciosos. Pensaba hablar pero el joven se abrazo al español y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. No sabía que hacer, las personas seguían entrando y empujándoles, no podían quedarse ahí en medio.

- Eh, tranquilo – Antonio buscaba las palabras precisas para no herirle-. T-Te invito a un refresco.

Como iba a saber él que con una propuesta empezaría todo.

* * *

Frío.

La bebida estaba fría. Y encima hacía frío afuera.

Islandia.

¿Desde cuando existía eso? Es más, ¿dónde estaba y por qué era la reunión allí?

Agradeció al cielo que hubiesen podido salir de esa marea de gente porque sino hubieran terminado ahogados. Estaban sentados en el suelo apoyados en unos grandes ventanales que formaban la pared y desde la que se veía las calles de aquella helada ciudad.

Pero a España no le importaba. A él le importaba el chico. Estaba sentando al lado suya bebiéndose un chocolate caliente como si la vida le fuera en ello. Había dejado de llorar pero no decía ninguna palabra, se quedaba ahí contemplando el chocolate y luego a las personas del pasillo, y de nuevo al chocolate, al pasillo, chocolate, pasillo, chocolate, pasillo, chocolate, Antonio.

- Lo siento.

Se asusto más que cuando descubrió que la tetas de Ucrania no eran operadas. Se fijo en el albino, le sorprendió la seriedad en su voz y aunque intentaba sonar serio y tranquilo, se notaba que había estado llorando. Y también es que la mancha de chocolate que tenía en la mejilla le impedía tomárselo enserio. Se quedo un rato en silencio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío de verdad.

- ¡No es nada hombre! - Dejo escapar una risita pero al ver la cara del chico se callo.

- Ha sido un día muy largo...

- Pero si acaba de empezar.

El chico miro al castaño más detenidamente y volvió a fijar su vista en el chocolate.

- Aún así.

Que diversión. Dos personas a las que la vida le iba como el culo, unidas. Se sentía como Lituania cuando Bielorusia le decía que no, solo que él no se cortaba las venas cual adolescente. Observo como el pequeño se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a irse y le extendía la mano.

- Ven. Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de donde estás.

_Por no saber, no se si Islandia existe o me están gastando una broma._

España se rió y agarro la mano del pequeño. Se metieron en aquella muchedumbre de gente que no parecía acabar y empezaron a andar. El chico iba decidido sin saber siquiera a donde quería ir el otro. Se quedo alucinado mirándolo y le recordó a Inglaterra. Al del principio. El rubio histérico del que se había enamorado y no a la puta que le trataba como un juguete.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la puerta de la sala de reuniones con la mayoría de países sentados. Fue a darles las gracias al chico pero no estaba.

Confuso, se sentó en su sitio al lado de su novio que en vez de fingir una sonrisa, le ignoraba completamente y estaba coqueteando con el americano que no pillaba las indirectas.

Una vez todos sentados, se cerraron las puertas y hubo un silencio. Un hombre (que seguramente fuera el presidente de Islandia) empezó a hablar y a contar los típico de las reuniones, que si buenos días, que sí gracias por venir, que si Islandia sí que existe.

Aprovechando que nadie le miraba, se acerco a su ''novio'' y le susurro sin apartar la vista del hombre que hablaba:

- Tenemos que hablar.

El rubio le miro con un poco de asco y volviendo al presidente, contesto un ''Desde luego'' que hizo que se estremeciera. Él también lo había pensado, lo intuía. Había sido una bonita relación pero que se le iba a hacer. Se hacía el desinteresado pero no era verdad.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué? ¿Todo este tiempo para nada? Todas los besos a escondidas, todos los te amo antes de irse, todas las conversaciones por la madrugada en la que se confesaban todo, ¿había sido mentira?

No quería pensarlo porque por mucho que dijera que le trataba como un perro, le amaba. Se había obsesionado con él y no quería dejarlo. Quería que fuera suyo y solo suyo, que nadie lo tocara, era egoísta pero se la suda. Era su novio por que le amaba.

O puede que no ¿Por que empezaron a salir? Arthur se lo pidió pero, ¿acepto por amor? ¿O por desesperación tras haber sido rechazado por Romano? No, eso no era amor. Pero había algo. No sabía definirlo pero no podría aguantar ver al británico con otra persona aunque solo fueran amigos.

Nunca lo permitiría.

Pensando y pensando en que le iba a decir (porque le había dicho con toda la chulería de un español que tenían que hablar y ahora no sabía que tenía que contarle), se acabo el discurso de presentación y apareció el país anfitrión.

Aunque todos ya lo conocían, Antonio se llevo el segundo susto de la mañana y ambos provocados por la misma persona.

Frente a él, se encontraba un chico bajo con el pelo blanco y piel muy clara que inspecionaba la sala con sus grandes ojos violetas.

Ante él se encontraba la viva representación de Islandia.

Con una mancha de chocolate.

* * *

Es tu porquería de fanfic, asi que no es mi culpa *Huye en su triciclo de la Barbiu con su escuadra tuneada* Ya me estás dejando un buen reviú por hacertelo, guara.

Y a los demás, que seguramente no sea nadie, pos lo sorry por haceros perder el tiempo con esto pero weno, asi es la life.

Venga guapísimas y guapísimos, dejarme un reviú y os regalo, la felicidad de dejarme un reviú y además os regalo *redoble de tambore* ¡una bici de la Barbiu imaginaria! ¿Como os quedais? Muerticas.

Pos ya esta people, que os dejo viví.

¡Besicos pas toas!

_Si me deja un reviú, te envio poemas de mi puño y letra, te envio canciones de cuatro cuarenta._


	2. Porque los amores que matan nunca mueren

_¡Holiwis, peo-!_

_*Aparece el FBI* ¡Señorita, queda detenida por: robo de 1000 bicis de la Barbiu, trafico de ositos de gominolas, obligar a dos naciones a tener relaciones sexuales, cantar ''Calor de Verano'' en medio de una misa, escribir como una choni y colgar cosas raras en FF!_

_- ¡Yo no hice nada de eso! (mentira piadosah)_

_- ¡Queda detenida! ¡Manos arriba!_

_- ¡LA MANO ARRIBA, CINTURA SOLAH, DA MEDIA VUERTA, ¡DANZA KUDUROH!_

_Y es por eso que no pude actualizar la historia_

* * *

Nah es mentira.

Hoooooooooooooooooooola :3 ¡Volvi! (Nunca me fui en verdad jajajejejijijojoJUJU) ¡Y con mas cosas raras!

Primero que me quede flipando, ¿5 reviú? ¿Quien os esta amenzando con que me los dejeis? Yatiii, Yati que te veo. De verdad, pense que tendría el de la loca esta y ya esta pero veo que arguien mas lo leyo :'D

Bueno, bueno, buenooo ¡Er segundo cap del 18193901832701798170171739701717917982721 patatas! Iros mentalizando de que yo siempre pongo tonterias, que os las podeis saltar y no pasa na XD. Voy a empeza que luego esto es mas largo que la histori.

Arvertencia: La Nasa acaba de confirmarnos que Islandia si existe *Chan chan CHAAAAN* La leyenda era cierta. Po no se, Iggy es mas puta aunque paresca imposible y hay todavia mas fartas de hortografía (?) ME MUERO POR CONOCERTEEEE, SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAAAS~ Oh dios, no se porque leeis este fic.

Disclaimer: Soy una taza, una tetera, una chuchara y un chucharon, un plato hondo, un plato llano, un cuchillito, un tenedor, soy un salero, azucarero, la batidora y la olla express ¡CHU CHU! Hetalia sigue sin ser mio pero luego lo robo :3

**Pa ti, que lo estas leyendo.**

_De las faltas seguid pasando, wapas _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Por que los amores que matan**

**nunca mueren**

_En cualquier relación de pareja que tengas, no te merece quien no te ame, y menos aún, quien te lastime. Y si alguien te hiere reiteradamente sin "mala intención", puede que te merezca pero no conviene._

La reunión llevaba su curso normal: Alemania le reprochaba a Estados Unidos lo del espionaje mientras él se defendía diciendo ''No os espío, ¡me preocupo por vosotros!''. Grecia dormía con su ropa que parecía sacada de la basura. Japón intentaba hablar pero el Suizo le interrumpía gritando y sacando su pistola. Francia se dedicaba a repartir a ''amour'' al inglés y este primero se negó y luego se dejo hacer. Los Italias se dedicaban a hacer una torre de tomates en la mesa que se cayo al pasar Prusia haciendo el gamba (nadie sabe como se colaba en las reuniones). Lo típico. Pero faltaba algo. Una risa alegre que hacía poner de los nervios a algunas naciones y divertía a otras.

Faltaba España.

No faltaba porque estaba ahí pero estaba como ausente. Estaba mirando al infinito, con la cara apoya en su mano y pasando de todo el barullo de la sala. Bélgica se preocupo al ver al hispano tan desanimado. ¿A qué se debía? ¿La crisis? ¿O las protestas de su país? Sin duda, era algo serio porque esa no era su actitud normal.

Pero la belga se equivocaba. No estaba ''mirando al infinito'', no. Miraba a algo más interesante y hermoso. Aquel chico que tantos misterios tenía y que nunca había conocido. Ese nórdico era inquietante.

¿Cómo nunca se había fijado en su existencia? Era alguien que merecía toda su atención y más. Se podía tirar horas y horas viéndole limpiarse la mancha de chocolate y no se cansaría. Ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente, no parecía tan frágil como cuando lo vio llorar. Tenía un porte orgulloso y le recordaba al rubio que se llamaba ¿Noruega? No lo sabía, no conocía mucho a esos países.

De repente, el pequeño movió su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos se sorprendieron y las desviaron corriendo. Antonio miro a su novio y se lo encontró junto al francés que estaba coqueteando con él. Los ignoro y paso su vista por toda la sala. Aburrido, como siempre. Países que gritaban y se peleaban sin motivo, ¿y todo para qué? Nunca llegaban a nada, esas reuniones habían dejado de tener sentido hace tiempo.

Se estiro en su sitio y soltó un suspiro cansado. Se estaba hartando de todo ese toston y finalmente sonó una campana que indica que era la hora del descanso. Antonio sonrió feliz hasta que se acordó de la conversación que tenía pendiente con el rubio.

Quito al francés de un empujón y quedaron frente a frente los dos chicos. Inglaterra le miro un poco triste pero no por el español sino por él mismo ya que le quitaba tiempo de ligar con los demás. Le hizo una seña a Francis y se fue rápidamente. Se quedaron los dos solos, mirándose y el moreno hablo

- Vamos a otro lado.

- Estupendo.

El ojiazul se levanto y se puso en camino. Esquivaron a los países que todavía creían que había una relación y que decían ''Se ve que se quieren'' o ''Hacen buena pareja''. _Buenísima._

Arthur se paro en un esquina de la sala y se apoyo en la pared con su brazos cruzados y su mirada de superioridad/asco. Antonio trago saliva y sudo frío. ¿Cómo habían pasado de novios a extraños? Era un misterio.

- ¿Te importa si empiezo yo? - El inglés estaba decidido.

El ibérico asintió lentamente y con miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Hubo un silencio hasta que el otro exploto:

- ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!?

Estaba gritando y Antonio empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Eres un pesado! Estás tooooooodo el día detrás de mí y no me dejas vivir ¡Que somos novios, no eres mi sombra! - Bufo enfadado y siguió gritando- ¡Es mirar a otra persona y ya te piensas que me la voy a tirar!

- Pero es que... - El español intentaba hablar pero no se le escuchaba.

- ¡A lo mejor debo pegarme a tu culo y no hablar con nadie el resto de mi vida! ¿no?

- No – Arthur se callo y le hizo una seña para que hablara-, pero es que me jode que te vayas con esa gente ¡Joder! Cuando coqueteas parece que fueras enserio...

- Pues te equivocas, soy tu novio ¿recuerdas? - Miro a otro lado enfadado- O al menos lo era.

- Lo eres. - _Muy bien Antonio, deja tu dignidad por los suelos. Arrastrate hacía él y suplicale perdón de paso. _Era gilipollas no, lo siguiente. Se dejaba hacer daño por él pero le daba igual, le quería...¿Le quería?

- Entonces, ¿porque no confías en mi? Se supone que las relaciones se basan en eso ¿no?Confiar el uno en el otro. Pensé que nosotros eramos así. - Agacho la cabeza dejando escapar una lágrima y el otro se asusto.

Se acerco a él y se agacho para mirarle a la cara. Hacía meses que no vivían momentos así y no iba a permitir desperdiciarlo. Se levanto y le cogió del mentón para mirarle a sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

- Eh, no llores. ¿Qué te pasa, amor?

- Nada... - Se intento secar las lágrimas un poco- E-Es que pensaba que querías cortar conmigo y m-me puse a gritarte y... Yo no quería...

Antes de que continuara llorando, le beso. Fue un beso mágico, Antonio sintió por una vez en meses que la relación iba bien. Se recuperarían y volvería a ser como antes. Todo había sido un malentendido, un mala época pero ya nada...

_Islandia._

Pensó en él, ¿por qué? Todo estaba arreglado y fin. Además, él solo era un chico que había conocido por casualidad, solo eso...

Arthur se separo de improviso y sonrío ampliamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El español se quedo confundido y su novio dijo:

- ¿Arreglado, pues? - Le dio un golpe en el culo y se fue andando- Bueno yo me voy, luego hablamos, ¡Bye!

.

.

.

_¿Qué?_

España intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían gritado, perdonado, dado un hermoso beso y ¿ahora se piraba? ¿Pero de que va?

Se quedo ahí, solo. Se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer. Le había vuelto a engañar. Se hacía el débil y luego ¡Toma! ¡Puñalada trapera! Era tonto, tonto, tonto pero con mayúsculas.

- Vaya imbécil.

Levanto la vista del suelo y se quedo mirando aquellos ojos violetas. Estaba recostado en la pared y no le miraba. Islandia le miro con su cara de vegetal y él solo pudo reírse al darse cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, ''salía'' con un imbécil.

- Creo que él que necesita ayuda ahora, eres tú.

- Necesito un novio fiel – Se levanto lentamente-. Y un café.

* * *

Un café de máquina calentito y una nórdico serio eran las dos cosas necesarias para sobrevivir a una junta en Islandia. Se sentaron en el suelo como la otra vez, apartados de las miradas curiosas de las naciones y de el inglés. Durante el camino desde la sala de reuniones hasta la cafetería había descubierto el nombre del chico, Emil. Que podéis pensar que no era mucho pero es que el niño no hablaba ni aunque le apuntaras con una pistola.

Ahora, un silencio los envolvía a los dos pero no era un incómodo. España estaba a gusto en el, escuchaba las voces de los demás, el ruido de la calle y el sonido del pequeño bebiendo chocolate (no se cansaba de comprarlo) era un ambiente bonito.

- ¿Por qué te ha gritado?

Emil miraba fijamente los ojos verdes del español. Rezo porque no enrojeciera pero es que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a tirar encima suya. Se rió tristemente y contesto:

- Porque... - Es verdad, ¿por qué le había gritado? Era él el que debía haber dejado las cosas claras y había terminado como su perrito faldero- Somos ''novios'' pero él tiene una visión diferente a la mía sobre una relación. Yo me dedico en cuerpo y alma a ser un buen amante mientras que él se dedica a irse con todos y a coquetear y tal.

Cuando termino miro a Emil para que diera su opinión pero este le ignoraba. Debía tener sus propios problemas como para encima tener que aguantar los de el español. Además, eran tonterías. Arthur y él se querían y ya esta, eso era lo importante. Creo.

- Si te quiere – Antonio pego un bote al escucharle hablar-, no debería hacerte cosas que te duelan.

- Ooh, - El ibérico hizo una ovación ante tal comentario tan poético- no lo había pensado. Eres muy listo.

Islandia se sonrojo ante aquel comentario ¿De qué iba? Solo le había dicho la realidad, no era para tanto. Aún así, se sentía feliz de alguna forma.

- Si fuera tú, sería muy claro con lo que quieres. Y no confíes mucho en lo que dice, te manipulara. - Emil se estaba soltando, parecía un profesor que le explicaba algo a un alumno que estaba entusiasmado por aprender. _Eso se podría aplicar a mi vida _pensó tristemente.

- ¡Wow! Muy buena, Emi~. Lo tendré que usar para la próxima vez – Se fijo en Francia que le hacía señas desde el otro lado del pasillo-. ¡Ahora vengo!

Se levanto y se fue con el café en mano. El nórdico miro como se alejaba ¿Qué tenía que tanto le gustaba? ¿Y por qué no se lo podía quitar de la mente? Es verdad que era guapísimo pero encima tenía una actitud tan agradable, ¡y el inglés lo ignoraba completamente! Suspiro cansado al pensarlo. Ese chico solo tenía ojos para el rubio y nadie más. Si el inglés le pedía que diera la vuelta al mundo haciendo el pino y con él en brazos, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Y lo odiaba, ¿por qué era tan estúpido? No se daba cuenta de que no le quería, que solo le usaba pero el seguía manteniendo la fe en que algún día todo sería perfecto y podría volver a ser la pareja que eran.

Ingenuo.

* * *

Me voy a poner seria (si, ya se que parece imposible). Os cuento, son solo 2 cosas:

1- Pensaba dividir la historia en 2 fanfic pero los 2 tratan sobre esta parejita pero con distintos problemas y tal y quizas dependiendo de como vaya (si tengo 1 seguidor o 2) pos ya vere que hago.

2- Esto es una pregunta. Estaba pensando hacer un fanfic que sean drabbles y que vaya sobre las frases que pongo al principio de los capítulos ¿que os parece? Por fis contestar.

Y bueno, el capítulo muy tonto pero lo zorry D; No tengo imaginación y os he defraudado *saca su pañuelo y lo muerde de forma dramática* ¡No os mereceis esto!

Los reviús estan contestados siempre los contesto aunque pongan ''Eres tonta'' :3 ¡Gracias graciiiisimas por mandarmelos! Enserio, sin vosotras no seguiría.

La paranoica destroza historia se pira ¡Que os den, putas! (?) *huye haciendo el magikarp*

_Si me deja un reviú, Iggy dejara de ser tan puta un ratito (mentira, es imposibl_e)


	3. Porque somos dos extraños

_Doce cascabeles lleva mi Charmander por el Pokegremio._

_~La gente de mi clase _

¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del se-NAH, no soy Elrubius (aun)

¡Aqui estamos con er tercero capitulico! Si estaba inspirada (Sigo sin creerme que continue esta serie xD)

Primero que me quede un bucle infinito de ''¿Y ahora que coño hago?'' y pense y salio esta porqueria, pero weno, ajo y agua pipol

Luego llegue a una conclusión, creo que odio a España. Pero no como odio a Iggy que deseo matarle no, es un odio de que quiero hacerle sufrir solo hay que ver este fic. He decidido haceros un resumen de TODO el fic por si no quereis seguir leyendo:

_Islandia: ¡Maltratemos a España!_

_Inglaterra: ¡Si!_

_España: En verdad me quieren._

_THE END_

Ta to currao en verda.

Y como no gracias por los reviú wapisimishus, tengo unas lectoras muy locas enserio XD vuestro revius me motivan *inserte motivate de danny romero (?)*

Voy a empezar que luego me enrollo y ni fic ni ostias.

Arvertencia bonica: El otro cap era mu corto, pos este más (es que no quería poner todo en el mismo). Aparición de Oc (tenía que crearlo para este episodio XD) Groenlandia se llama Marianne. Y bueno como siempre, maltrato hacia españa.

Disclaimer: SUEÑO CONTIGO, ¿QUE ME HAS DADO? SIN TU CARIÑO NO ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO (en todos os voy a poner una cancion para que la escucheis mientras lo leeis ;D) Si piensas que este fic es tonto, respira, y si no lo piensas, regalame Hetalia :3

**Este capitulico va pa uste'**

_Con un poco de Funketon yo se que voy a curarme _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Por que somos dos extraños**

_No quiero tener una relación contigo por que tener una relación significa enamorarse,_

_y enamorarse significa tener problemas,_

_y tener problemas significa terminar,_

_y terminar significa no volver a verte_

_y no soportaría que dejaras de estar en mi vida_

La segunda parte de la reunión había transcurrido como de costumbre: sin resolver nada y causando todavía más problemas. El español había estado pensando en lo que Emil dijo para decírselo a su novio. Pero este, en lo que parecía ser un ataque de amor, dejo de lado al francés y se quedo toda el rato abrazado al brazo del ibérico. Todo era confuso pero se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Por su parte, Islandia le miraba con pena. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cortito de mente? Si bien le habían dicho que era un poco tonto, pero de ahí a lo que estaba haciendo...Había una diferencia.

- Ah~, realmente ese inglés es guapo.

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz en su oído y se giro a la velocidad de la luz para ver quien era. _Oh dios, no_. La chica de cabellos plateados sonreía pícaramente mientras observaba con sus ojos amarillos al rubio que se agarraba a España.

- Quien fuera Antonio. -Se quejo cansada de ver como todos los países guapos eran cogidos.

- Es gilipollas.

La mayor le dio un golpecito de advertencia como si fuera un madre.

- ¡Modera tu lenguaje! - Levanto un poco la voz y algunas miradas se clavaron en ella- Ups... ¿Quien es gi-Tonto? ¿Quien es él tonto? - Se corrigió porque las señoritas no podían decir palabras malsonantes aunque Islandia sabía que ella era la primera en decirlas.

- Arthur – Viendo que la joven iba a protestar continuo- porque trata a Antonio como un juguete. Dios, esta mañana estaba con el americano, luego con el pervertido y ahora vuelve a él como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Quién se cree? No se puede ir a si por la vida, cuando se lo hagan a él, vera.

Hubo un silencio en el que Marianne se quedo flipando y mirando al pequeño e incomodándolo.

- Oh -Se río un poquito y se acerco más a él- ¿Estás celoso, Is~?

- ¿Q-Qué? - Un sonrojo invadió su cara. ¿Celoso? Bueno, puede que...¡No! No le gustaba el español, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de ese hijodeputamuertedeunamalditavezrápidaydolorosament e inglés? Groenlandia podía llegar a inventarse unas historias ella sola- ¡D-Déjame en paz!

Emil estuvo el resto del tiempo enfadado y refunfuñando cosas sobre un rubio putón y una estúpida pija. Al cabo de los minutos, el timbre indico el descanso para comer y todos salieron corriendo como perros hambrientos.

Islandia fue a hablar con los demás nórdicos pero se llevo una ''grata'' sorpresa. Se habían ido. TODOS ¡Hasta se habían llevado a Mari! Pero a él noooo, total es una isla en medio de la nada, ¡no le importara!

Se podían ir a la mierda.

* * *

-...Pero me dijo que no sabía quien era, ¡que no lo sabía! Y le pregunte ''¿Es que acaso vives en una cueva?

Las risas de la pareja se escuchaban por encima de las demás voces del pasillo. Iggy iba abrazado a Antonio y este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, lo normal de esta pareja. Iban los dos juntos camino del comedor y parecían los únicos. Les había costado encontrar el camino y para cuando lo descubrieron, la mayoría ya habían comido pero a ellos no le importaban.

Atravesaron las grandes puertas de la sala y entraron entre caricias y risas, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de algunos países. Arthur se separo de él y se dirigió a una mesa. El ibérico se sentó en la silla con su nombre y cuando iba a hablar, su novio le callo:

- Bueno, muy divertido todo, pero yo me voy.

_No._

_Por favor, otra vez no._

_- _¿T-Te vas? ¿A donde?

La isla le miro con su cara de asco y resoplo cansado. Vacilo entre responder o irse directamente pero termino por contestarle:

- ¿Estás de coña? Parece que no te enteras de nada – Cambio el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y continuo-. Tengo que hablar con América sobre una cosa importante ¿algún problema?

Negó rápidamente y su novio se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _''Hablar con América'' _entre muchas comillas. Seguramente iría a provocar a su pobre ex-colonia ¡Mierda! Otra vez, se había hecho falsas ilusiones y ya se estaba hartando. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Por una vez que de verdad pensaba que todo iba risas y arcoíris.

_¿Por una vez?_

Vale. ¿Cuantas ''por una vez'' iban ya hoy? ¿200? ¿O más? Siempre caía en la misma puta trampa, se dejaba engañar, se resolvía, besitos y amor y vuela a empezar. Era un circulo vicioso. Y estaba hasta los cojones de él.

- Buena forma de dejarle las cosas claras a ese subnormal.

Levanto la cabeza y vio como el nórdico se sentaba molesto al lado suya. Lo había dicho pero no queriéndose hacer el chulo, sino con mucho odio y ¿celos? Serían imaginaciones suyas.

- Si, bueno... Es que soy un poco tonto...

Sonrío al verle, era lo único que le alegraba de todo ese sitio. Con él le daba igual Iggy, la crisis, las otras naciones, las...

- No confundas términos. Tonto no es lo mismo que gilipollas. Y tu eres lo segundo.

Retiro todo lo dicho. Este crío es un hijo de puta.

* * *

Antonio comía su filete de mala gana mientras observaba al pelo blanco. Había un atmósfera tensa entre ellos dos pero el más joven pasaba completamente del ibérico. ¿Por qué se había puesto así de borde? Malditos adolescentes hormonados. Pero tenía experiencia, total, había tenido que cuidar del italiano cuando aún mojaba la cama.

- ¿Me pasas el pan?

El chico tardo en darse cuenta de que era a él a quien se refería. Este le miro con odio y se fijo en el pan mientras decía:

- Sabía que tu país estaba en crisis pero de ahí a que vengas a la reunión solo para pegarte la comilona de tu vida, ahí cierta diferencia.

Vale, vale y vale. Le estaba poniendo de los nervio. Cogió el pan de mal humor y dando un golpe en la mesa lo que hizo que algunos países se fijaran en él.

Comió enfadado mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al niño. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a todos que iban de chulos? A ver, que estaba en crisis pero no era Grecia que estaba robando los restos de comida de la gente. Niñato del demonio, ¡y mira que él intentaba resultar amable!

Se le encendió la bombillita y planeo su malvada venganza.

- Querido Dios – Dijo en voz baja para que no se le escuchara-, enseñale educación a este niño y ayudame a sobrellevar esta situación. Que le caiga un rayo o algo así.

Espero los resultados. Vio como Lietchestein cogía algo del suelo y se acercaba a Emil.

- Islandia, ¿este billete es tuyo? - Dijo enseñando 20 euros.

- Gracias Lily, lo había perdido.

_Hijo puta pero nivel experto _pensó apretando su tenedor _y encima con ayuda de Dios, ¿y a quién le pido ayuda yo?_

_- _Querido Satanás...

Un golpe en la mesa hizo que se callara de repente. Miro al chico que había provocado el golpe y se encontró con un Iggy furioso. Sabía que no debía preguntar que le pasaba porque le empezaría a gritar pero la curiosidad le gano:

- ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio le miro con una cara que era una mezcla de odio y diversión. Soltó una risa irónica y pego otro golpe en la mesa.

- ¿Qué que pasa? - Se acerco a él como si fuera a susurrarle pero siguió hablando en su tono normal- Alfred es lo que pasa. Se ha cabreado por que le he pedido explicaciones por lo del espionaje y me ha empezado a decir que yo no era nadie para pedirle nada y que mejor me fuera a mi isla en medio de la nada a tomar el te.

España se quedo en silencio mirando como se removía nervioso en su sitio sin saber que hacer. Finalmente le miro con cara de ''¿qué haces?'' y el español arqueo una ceja.

- Mira, vámonos. Francia y Prusia me han dicho antes que si queríamos irnos con ellos a dar una vuelta y yo necesito relajarme.

El chico se fue andando hacía la puerta y el otro se quedo sentado mirando como se iba. Termino por levantarse y se fijo en que es Emil seguía comiendo con su mal humor. Al parecer hoy todos tenían un mal día. Antes de irse, se giro al pequeño y se despidió:

- Hasta mañana.

Intento sonar todo lo amable posible aunque eso al islandes* no le importo.

- ¿Seguro que te dejan entrar?

Estaba hasta las narices del criajo de mierda, le miro con toda la repugnancia que pudo para concluir con esa conversación:

- Puedes irte a la mierda.

Y se marcho.

* * *

_Bravo Emil, la has cagado._

Observo como el chico se iba alejando. Dios, era estúpido. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan borde? El ibérico había ido a él con toda la alegría del mundo y este lo había mandado a la mierda. ¡Y todo por los celos!

.

.

.

_¡Que no son celos, joder!_

Su cara se torno roja e intento taparse con la bufanda que llevaba. ¿Se podía ser más estúpido? No, creo que nadie le superaba en eso. Quizás Dinamarca. Puede.

Se levanto de la mesa para irse. Lo que hacía siempre después de comer era irse con sus amigos pero como TODOS habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pues haber que hacía.

Salio de la sala y se acerco a los ventanales que recorrían todo el pasillo. Apoyo la frente en el frío cristal y se quedo mirando a la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Le veía y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir. Las esmeraldas del chico le impedían pensar bien y era incapaz de aguantarle la mirada. Y luego estaba el inglesucho que se había puesto a abrazarle en medio de la reunión para joderle. Lo peor es que lo consiguió y esa era la razón de que se hubiera puesto tan borde. Realmente no era algo por lo que enfadarse, era un tontería.

Pero a él, le afectaba.

* * *

*Islandes: no se como coño se llama la gente de Islandia ¡y me di wua! *Living ar limite*

Odio los finales, nunca se como terminar xD

LoL, Si ahora estareis ¿y por que sube 3 capitulos seguidos? (por que es tonta) Pooor que no voy a volver a actualizar hasta, dentro de x tiempo y vosotros pensareis ¿y porque en vez de subirlo no lo guarda para subirlo más tarde? Y yo os dire ¿y porque no dejais de preguntar tonterías? Y se acabara la conversación :3

Creo que la señora Yati me va a matar por usar uno de sus Oc (creo vamos) pero era necesario ¡lo era! Porfis no me pegues.

Pos gente, que como siempre digo, siento este capitulico tan caquita pero Ajo y agua, la historia es así.

Y ademaaaaaas ¡hoy ahí una seccion especial! Se llama, avance del proximo capitulo:

_Avance del próximo capítulo:_

_Emil descubrira la verdad sobre Antonio. En verdad es UN HOMBRE LOBO *__**chan**__*_

_Toño descubrira una nueva verdad. Iggy esta embarazada.*__**chan chan***_

_Iggy: ¿zi tengo relazione sesuales envarzadah, puedoh dejar envarazadah ar veve?_

_Y por último, la aparición estelar de... Rusia. *__**chan chan CHAN**__*_

_Rusia: Anthony, debo decirte la verdad, tu fratello no murio... Yo soy tu fratello, ¿capicci o no capicci? * tipico ruso/mafioso/italiano*_

_PROXIMAMENTE EN..._

_Amar es para países._

Bueno, en verdad en el próximo cap hay una sorpresa pero no es nada de eso (¿o tal vez si?)

Como siempre ¡gracias graciosisimas por los revius! Enserio, me alegrais la vida.

Y hasta dentro de siglos~ (siempre me podeis hablar por mp ;D)

_Si dejas un reviú, guapas escuchar Toda la noche de Pablo Alboran que es Pre-ci-o-sa (vale esto no tiene nada que ver xD)_


	4. Por todo lo que quise y nunca tuve

_Resumen de los reviús del anterior capitulo: _

_Pablo Alboran_

_Moraleja:_

_Pablo Alboran_

Llevo sin actualizar casi un mes *YEIH YEIH YEH QUE NO PAREH LA FIESTAH DON'T STOP DE PARIIII* y no me arrepieto de nada. Bueno si me arrepiento. Nah.

¿Como te quedas si te digo que este es el cuarto capítulo? UO UO UOUOUOUO

Lo que me paso es que sabía lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas. Viva yo. Y básicamente pase del fic y me dedique a estudiar como una subnormala y ahora que hay un PUENTEE pues puedo actualizar.

Como siempre, gracias graciosas a las que me dejais reviú sobretodo a **Lady Loca **(se que no es así pero me mola más XD) y a mi **Yatih **que esta con los xamene y no la dejan vivi ni habla con mua D; Pero yo te esperare *inserte la canción de ragaton*

Vamo a empeza ya que sino...

Advertencia: AGH Voy a poner a Suecia hablando como una jodida persona normal porque de la otra forma es muy liante, y este señor tambien me sale un poco OoC pero a joderse, gente. ES EL MAS LARGO OMFG total no actualizare en... Ah no, si ya no tengo examene XD Nordicos asesinos, cosas estupidas y joder, lo tipico del fic ¿no?

Disclaimer: Pos que Jetalia no es mio xoxo pero tampoco es tuyo, asin que ajo y agua pipol.

**Este capitulico se lo dedico a tos lo que estais de examene ;D**

_Miau Miau Miau me palpita el corazón _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Por todo lo que quise y nunca tuve**

_Que raro ¿verdad? _

_Que dos personas tan diferentes _

_puedan hacerse tan felices._

_-_ ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Sera gilipollas!

El danés recibió un golpe por parte de la chica. Mathias le miro confundido y Marianne simplemente se indigno. Si bien todos sabían que odiaba que dijeran palabrotas, eso era lo primero que hacían cuando estaban con ella.

- Mari, no le peges por una vez que tiene razón...

Suecia miro con su cara sin expresión a los dos hermanos que le mataban con la mirada. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda como si fueran críos, y es que casi lo eran.

- Calma, calma – Tino reía en un intento de tranquilizarles a los dos-. Pero Is, ¿es cierto?

Emil volvió en si al ver que le estaban hablando. Después de dar doscientas mil vueltas a la ciudad, de hacer tres millones de llamadas y de petar el grupo de WhatsApp de los nórdicos, había conseguido encontrarlos 5 horas después en un McDonals cenando tan tranquilos. La respuesta que le habían dado fue ''Es que pensábamos que no quería venir con nosotros''. Vamos, que no se acordaron de él.

Miro a toda su ''familia'' pensando si contestarles o no. Vacilo un poco pero termino por hablar:

- Se lo escuche decir al inglés ese – Nada más nombrarle, Marianne se giro a para mirarle-. Dijo que Alfred no iba a contarle porque los espiaba y tal. Luego me entere de que estaba metiendo mierda sobre Dinamarca por lo de que era el menos corrupto y de Finlandia también por lo de el sistema educativo o no se que tontería.

Los afectados se quedaron flipando hasta que Mathias y Berwald cruzaron una rápida mirada y se levantaron metiendo un ruido fuerte. El resto los miraron sin saber que pasaba y confundidos por aquel movimiento tan extraño.

- ¿Qué haces, Anko? - Noruega decidió hablar para romper el silencio.

- S-Suecia, ¿qué pasa? - El finlandés se movía nervioso en su sitio deseando que no pasara nada malo.

Dinamarca dejo salir una sonrisita burlona.

- Oh señor, este americano tiene sus días contados ¿Meterse conmigo? Yo si que le voy a meter otra cosa – Vio como su hermana le miraba un poco raro-. Mari, no malpienses.

_- ¿_Ese niñato gordo se cree que se puede meter con mi esposa? - Meterse con Fin era casi más peligroso que llamar gordo a Rusia o ir de rebajas con España, en esos casos tu muerte estaba asegurada- Vamos a decirle unas cuantas cositas a ese chico, ahora volvemos.

Salieron los dos corriendo sin rumbo fijo dejando a los demás con cara de ''Oh Dios, mañana va a haber una nación menos''. Tino se levanto rápidamente y fue gritando el nombre de su ''marido''. Noruega salio detrás de él mientras Groenlandia iba dando saltitos y diciendo ''¡Pelea, pelea!''.

Emil seguía en el mismo sitio. En silencio. Delante de la comida a medio comer de sus amigos. Sin saber que hacer. Confuso. Pero sobretodo, solo.

Se quedo un rato replanteándose su vida y al final decidió levantarse e irse. Ya le daba igual que los otros nórdicos se fuera a liarla por ahí, que Estados Unidos estuviera a punto de morir, que hiciese un frío del carajo afuera... Se la sudaba todo, lo único que le importaba era irse a su hotel, meterse en su camita y dormir.

Bueno, y que su familia no le metiera en el asesinato.

* * *

Arthur se arreglaba el pelo con la mano a la vez que miraba con asco la mesa que acaban de abandonar aquellos chicos.

- ¿Y a esos que les pasa?

Francia soltó su movil y giro la cabeza para ver a lo que se refería. Puso una mueca de asco al ver toda la basura que habían dejado.

- Menuda mierda de sitio – Paseó la mirada por todo el local y suspiró-. ¿Era necesario venir aquí? Odio el McDonals, que comida más asquerosa. Se nota que es de Alfred y que a él le enseñaste tú.

Inglaterra levantó las cejas y aparto la mirada. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni ganas de discutir con el gabacho. Empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello intentado matar el aburrimiento. Francis estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud. Sabía que llevaba unos meses en los que pasaba de todo o bien montaba un pollo por una tontería pero en cuanto le preguntaba por ello, él cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

- Iggy – Vio sus grandes ojos azules y por primera vez, no le parecieron hermosos. Más bien eran ¿tristes?-, ¿qué te ocurre últimamente?

Iba a hablar cuando llegaron metiendo gritos Prusia y España (más el primero que el segundo). Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y pusieron con ''cuidado'' las bandejas con la comida en la mesa. El inglés cogió a una velocidad increíble su parte y empezó a comer. Estaba hambriento y no sabía el como ni porque puesto que había comido hace poco pero ahí estaba él, devorando su hamburguesa pero eso sí, como un caballero. Un caballero muerto de hambre.

- ¡Tranqui Arthur, que no te lo vamos a quitar! ¡Kesesesesese! - Gilbert siempre se reía de sus propios chistes y eso contagiaba a los demás como en esta ocasión.

_- _Oh Mon Cheri~ - Francis cogió su comida y la miro por todos lados-. Ugh, ¿para esto gane yo tantas batallas? ¿Para comerme esta cosa?

- Si vamos, - España sonrío de forma burlona- como que ganaste tantas.

Empezaron a reírse mientras que el francés se quejaba en su idioma y los otros pasaban de él. Inglaterra intentaba comer y reír algo que no le iba salía muy bien. Prusia ya no sabía si se reía por el comentario del español o por como Iggy estaba comiendo/riendo.

_- _Arturito, como sigas así te nos atragantas – Su novio sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes y parecía que estaba en un anunció de Colgate o que era Raphael en la Lotería.

_- _¡Kesesese! Voy a calmar el ambiente contando una historia.

Los otros dos intengrantes del BTT ahogaron un gritito al escucharle decir eso. Recordaban aquellas noches en las que se encontraban en casa de uno y a Gilbert se le ocurría contar una historia de terror y tenían que quedarse toda la noche abrazados los tres. Pero nada superaría cuando estando en el bosque se le ocurrió la genial idea de contar la leyenda de Slenderman y luego jugar al escondite. Solo diré que todos los arboles se llamaban Slenderman y que gritar ''Slender no existe, es efecto de mi imaginación'' no ayuda.

El inglés, que no era consiente del peligro que supone Gilbert contando historias, continuó comiendo y bebiendo tan feliz de la vida.

- Erase una vez~– Francia y España miraban con miedo a su amigo-, un matrimonio. Y se llamaban...¡Tino y Berwald!

_Divino. _Antonio intentaba tranquilizarse pero era incapaz. _Ahora encima de traumado no voy a poder mirarles a la cara._

- Que buen nombre... Bueno, ellos vivían en un pueblecito tranquilo, eran felices y tal. Además ellos eran carniceros...

- Huy, ¡tengo que ir al baño! - Francis quería irse antes de que fuera a peor.

_- _¡Te acompaño! - Como todo buen español copio la excusa a su amigo que le lanzo una mirada de furia- Para que no te pierdas.

_- _¡Shhh! Parecéis críos. Podéis ir...- Ya estaban de pie cuando el prusiano continuo- Cuando acabe la historia.

El francés le murmuro un ''¿Para que me copias la idea?'' a lo que el otro le respondió mandándole un beso.

_- _Como me volváis a interrumpir... Un día, estaban vendiendo su carne tan tranquilos cuando apareció un crío llamado Peter y comenzó a molestarles. Pasaron los días y los días y seguía igual hasta que un día Tino cogió al chico y fueron a dar una vuelta. A la mañana siguiente el niño ya no estaba y vendieron una carne deliciosa a la que llamaron ''Peterlines de carne''.

La cara de los presentes era un poema. Los dos amigos estaban horrorizados e Inglaterra se quedo flipando pensando en que acababa de matar a Sealand.

- Entonces – Gilbert seguía contándola tan feliz-, el matrimonio tuvo una fuerte pelea debido a esta nueva carne. Pero para sorpresa de todos, a la mañana siguiente solo apareció Tino. Nadie sabía que le había pasado al marido pero empezaron a acercarse a comprar ¡Por que la carne estaba deliciosa!

El albino empezó a reirse como un psicopata y terminaron comprendiendo el daño que Rusia causaba a las personas. Francia estaba por desmayarse, Arthur estaba con la boca abierta y España (el más sensible de todos) estaba imperventilando y apunto de vomitar. Luego el silencio incomodo que hubo fue espectacular. Finalmente todos empezaron a gritar a la vez.

- ¿¡Tú ves normal contar eso, alma de cántaro!? - El de ojos azules intentaba verle el sentido a la historia y sobretodo quería comprender por qué le había puesto esos nombres.

_- ¿_Pero-Pero-Pero-Pero que acaba de...? ¡Que te has cargado a mi micronación!

_- _¡Que me va a dar un algo! - El moreno seguía respirando agitadamente.

_-_ ¡Exageraos!

Siguieron gritando y echándose cosas en cara hasta que Francia volvió a su estado normal y decidió calmar el ambiente.

- ¡Ya está, ya está! Ya has hecho la gracia pasamos a otra cosa – Prusia le miro con cara de reproche y se cruzó de brazos-. Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

España les miro confundido.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Que vamos a hacer esta noche?

Todos cruzaron una mirada maligna y rieron de forma tétrica.

- Jejeje...Mmm~ Tentáculos~.

_- _¿Qué? - El chico les miraba sin comprender.

_- _Toño~, ¿has visto mis TENTÁCULOS?

Soltó un gritito. Estaba bastante sensible tras la bonita historia de su amigo así que ahora no estaba como para que le dieran más sustos. Todos reían y él les miraba de mala gana, sin verle la gracia.

_- _No se de que os reís...

_- _Perdona pero estás muy mono cuando te enfadas – Su novio reía dulcemente en un intento de parecer inocente-. Pensamos ver una peli Hentai con Japón.

_- _¿Lo cualo? A mi hablar de forma que os entienda.

- ¡Claro! Que esto él no lo pilla – Dijo Gil haciendo sentir al español como un retrasado-. Ya sabes, los dibujitos esos, anime, pues porno. Vamos, colegialas atacadas por monstruos con tentáculos y tal.

- ¡Y yaoi! - España procesaba la información que daban sus amigos- Yaoi es postureo gay. A lo tú y tu novio.

El ibérico se quedo mirándoles como si fueran perturbados. Que digo, eran perturbados ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería ver como unos bichos violan a unas crías mientras por detrás hay unos gays liándose? Había que estar mal.

Salieron del local y él seguía con su cara de horror. No pensaba ir con ellos ni aunque le pagasen, bueno, por eso sí pero como no le iban a pagar. Antes de irse a ver la película dijo:

- Buf, es que yo no tengo ganas. Me duele un montón la cabeza...

_- _Eso son gases.

_- _Prusia, deberías ser doctor – Francia lo había dicho sarcásticamente pero Gil empezó a fanfarronear y se lo creyó.

El inglés se acerco a su novio y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

- Tengo pastillas, mira espera que...

_- _¡No! - El rubio le miro extrañado- No gracias, lo que necesito es tumbarme y...

_- _¡Venga! - Interrumpió su novio a la vez que le daba la tarjeta del hotel- Aquí tienes. Duerme y recupérate, ¿vale?

Le dio un beso rápido y se fue corriendo con los otros dos chicos.

_¿Que te ha dicho? _Escucho decir a Francia _Que no viene además ya sabes como es él _Vio como su novio se giraba para despedirse con la mano _si no se violan niños, a él no le gusta el porno._

Observo como sus ''amigos'' se perdía en la noche. Arthur seguía siendo la misma puta de siempre y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie.

Recorrió las calles recordando el camino hacía su hotel. Esquivaba borrachos, críos, drogadictos y demás fauna y flora que se encontraba a aquella hora. Y mira que solo eran las once.

Continuo andando. El dolor de cabeza había sido una excusa pero aun siendo real, le hubiera importado una puta mierda. Estaba harto de todo aquello, quería cogerle y gritarle todo lo que sentía. Quería mandar a tomar por culo la junta que tenían y decirles a sus superiores ''¡Que os follen!'' e irse muy lejos. Quería hacer muchas cosas y no podía. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

O más bien, se odiaba.

* * *

Islandia después de dar miles de vueltas por la ciudad buscando algo con lo que matar el tiempo regreso al hotel. Iba caminando detrás de una pareja adolescentes de esas que son repelentes.

Suspiro cansado, ¿por qué tenía que ir a un hotel corrientucho y no a uno con clase? Era la representación de un país, merecía ciertos privilegios ¿no? _Corrección, eres la representación de una islita en medio de la nada. _Cuantísimas veces había escuchado decir a alguien que él no era una nación.

La pareja abrió la puerta y la soltaron justo cuando Emil iba a entrar.

- Gracias niñatos -Susurro esperando que no se enteraran.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y cuando fue a dar las gracias al que estaba sujetándola se quedo helado. Y no por el frío.

- ¡Otra vez tú! - Islandia empezó a andar enfadado hacía dentro del hotel dejando al español en la puerta.

_- _¡De nada, de nada! - Antonio entro también- ¡El final perfecto para el día perfecto, mira tú por donde!

Islandia refunfuñaba cosas entre dientes cuando se giro y vio que el moreno le seguía. Deseo no sonrojarse y grito:

- ¡P-Pero no me sigas!

_- _No seas tan creído – España miro al pequeño con un mezcla entre odio y diversión-, yo también me alojo aquí.

El nórdico lo miro y giro su cabeza hacía el ascensor. Estaba a punto de cerrarse así que empezó a correr hacía a él mientras gritaban que aguantasen la puerta.

_- _¡Eso, eso! ¡Aguantadla!

Estaban las dos naciones apunto de entrar cuando una marea de gente se precipito en el interior y terminaron aplastados. Había que admitir que todos los que habían entrado eran jovenes borrachos y sudorosos.

Emil tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que cuando los abriera se encontrara en su casa con Puffin y que nada hubiera ocurrido. Para su desgracia, todo aquello era real y estaba por terminar asfixiado con tanta gente en el ascensor. Para su ¿alegría?, estaba en una esquinita y nadie lo tocaba.

Excepto uno.

- ¿E-Estás bien?

La isla abrió poco a poco los ojos y la situación en la que se encontraba era rara. Su cuerpo se encontraba pegado al de el español y este estaba medio agachado por lo que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Susurro un ''sí'' pero Antonio no lo escucho. Islandia estaba perdido en los grandes ojos del moreno. Los miraba y sentía que lo estaba incomodando pero le daba igual. Bajo su vista hasta sus labios. Se quedo hipnotizado. Quería besarlos aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría al hacer eso. Podía pegarle, gritarle, podía decirle que lo odiaba pero en ese gran abanico de posibilidades también se encontraba ''corresponderle'' así que ¿qué podía perder? Fue lentamente hacía ellos y espero que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Por su parte, Antonio volvía a sentir la necesidad de acercarse a aquel chico. Necesitaba hablarle, cuidarle, protegerle y sobretodo amarle. No sabía el por qué, ¿acaso era por qué le recordaba a su querido Inglaterra? Si era eso, no pensaba hacer nada de lo que quería porque el chico podría crearse falsas esperanzas y en verdad solo sería una sustitución.

Como él. A él le pasaba absolutamente eso. Iggy le quería cuando le convenía pero si venía Alfred o Francis lo dejaba y se iba. Pensó lo que sería hacerle eso a Islandia. Jugar con sus sentimientos y decidir sobre su vida, no comprendía como el rubio soportaba aquello sin sentir culpa. No pensaba hacer aquello con él.

_¿Y por qué crees que puedes hacer eso con Emil? Él no te quiere, tú no le quieres. Así que deja de comportarte como si estuvieras en una telenovela romántica._

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver como la isla se acercaba a él y, más concretamente, a sus labios. No se movió ya que tenía miedo de malinterpretar los actos del pequeño pero al ver que estaba a punto de besarlo, cogió su cara con las manos. Acercaron sus rostros y...

_¡Tilin!_

Se separaron corriendo y las puertas se abrieron. Miraron la planta en la que estaban, la última.

- Huy, - El ibérico se reía de forma nerviosa- me he saltado mi piso.

- ¡Y yo, y yo! - Emil se abanicaba con su mano intentando recuperar el color normal de su cara.

- Vamos de nuevo... ¿Que piso eres?

- La 632...

Islandia tardo en comprender lo que había dicho y el sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de su cara. España sonrió divertido mientras el chico intentaba corregirse.

- ¡El piso 6! La habitación es la 632.

- Puees yo bajo a la 340.

_Que forma de decirnos nuestros número de habitaciones _Emil miro como el chico silbaba alegremente _Espera... ¿¡Nuestros números de habitaciones!?_

El sonrojo del nórdico alcanzaba niveles extremos. _¿En tu habitación o en la mía, Toño~? _¿¡Por qué su mente se reía de él!? Intento calmarse pero la voz del causante de sus sonrojos hablo:

- Este es tu piso ¿no?

Miro el número y trago saliva al ver que estaba en lo cierto pero no quería irse. Fue a salir aunque se quedo en la puerta para que no se cerrara.

- Em... - Se rasco la cabeza confuso y se armo de valor para continuar- Siento lo de esta mañana, no iba enserio. He escuchado que hacen unos batidos muy buenos en la cafetería, ¿te puedo invitar a uno para disculparme?

España le miro atónito ¡Estaba monísimo! Con las mejillas de un rojo tomate y diciendo cosas con una voz entrecortada. Fue a contestar un sí pero un imagen de su novio se le cruzó por la mente. No podía.

- No...

El pequeño lo miro y se odio a si mismo. Por imbecil había perdido la oportunidad de llevarse bien con el español. Dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando Antonio le volvió a hablar.

- Pero un chocolate si que te lo aceptaría~.

Emil entró enfadado en el ascensor y comenzó a decir cosas entre dientes. El mayor se rió ante la actitud del pequeño. Lo miro y le dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Harto de tener que aguantarse las ganas de hacer cosas, se abalanzo sobre el chico y le abrazó con todo el amor que pudo. Islandia se quedo flipando ante aquello pero no se separo. Disfruto del contacto con él y deseo que nunca se soltaran. Siguieron abrazados mientras el ascensor descendía hacía la cafetería. La isla apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del español y murmuro:

- Gracias.

* * *

Repito: odio los finales. Es largo, es que pensaba dividirlo pero dije nah y aquí tamo. Os iba a explicar una cosa pero se me ha orvidao XD Bueno si no entendi argo por teneis los reviú.

No me voy a currar el final porque llevo horas escribiendo x3

Bueno, bueno, por fivori plisis dejarme revius ¿no? Que yo os quiero.

¡Hasta er proximo capitulico! - Joer, que sueño-

_Si dejas un reviú, un reviú dice, que chispa tiene. De mayor, electricista._


End file.
